


Lone Wolf // House Spider

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On magical girls and the nature of predators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Wolf // House Spider

Like any solitary predator, Kyoko has developed a sense for when competition enters her territory. Right now she feels it as tiny pinpricks: one deep and eerie where her skin touches her soul gem and several earthly ones on the back of her neck.

As her teeth crunch down on Pocky, Kyoko contemplates. Rationally, there’s no need for worry. Most new contracts prove weak and fizzle out before they can get serious. And no matter how strong, Kyoko will always have more resources.

She uses her current grief seed one last time and swoops down in search of more prey.

\--

Kyuubey appears while Mami arranges the room. “Sayaka made her contract.”

He doesn’t need to tell her; Mami feels the creation of a new magical girl in her soul gem. True, she never regretted her own decision—it’s better to die fighting than helpless—but when a new one makes her wish, Mami feels the twinge of concern: did they wish carefully?

And with Sayaka? Concern twists with guilt and relief. Guilt for luring someone to that existence. Relief that she won’t be alone for much longer.

She puts on the kettle and lays out sweets in anticipation of company


End file.
